Prince Charming and Sleeping Sniper
by Starlighthime
Summary: Shonen-ai. JJ stayes up late to do Dee's extra work. One-shot. JJDee, kind of.


JJ tried to stifle the yawn that kept coming back. He fought it and then blinked several times, trying to ward off the sleepiness he felt. Running his hand through his short lavender hair, JJ tried to focus on the question on the sheet in front of him. The letters blurred in front of his eyes, and JJ yawned.  
'Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a moment and then finish this work.' He thought, as he closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms on the desk in front of him.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Hey, JJ." Dee called.  
"Yes, Dee-sempai?" JJ spun around and smiled, looking at the dark haired man happily.  
"I'm going to go and visit Mother in the hospital with Ryo . . .but the thing is, I have a bunch of paperwork that I was supposed to finish and I couldn't."  
"You want me to bail you out this time, Dee-sempai?" JJ asked, slightly smiling. Dee's green eyes glimmered. "If you could, it would mean a lot to me."  
"I guess so." JJ puffed up with pride. "Not like I have a wife to go home to or anything." He grinned. "Leave the work on your desk and I'll do it."  
"Thanks, JJ! You're a life-saver!" Dee's expression turned to a grin and he patted JJ on the back heartily.  
"Anytime." JJ grinned.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'So . . .he left me a months work to complete.' JJ thought as he rested his eyes. 'Not like I mind being taken advantage of like this . . .if it's just for Dee-sempai.' JJ yawned again. 'I'm sure he'll appreciate everything I've done for him.' JJ pictured Dee coming into the office and grinning at him, then scooping him up into his arms and kissing him. 'Thank you for doing the work for me,' He would whisper. JJ giggled slightly. Whenever he was tired, he tended to have a stronger imagination then normal. "Your welcome, Dee-sempai." JJ said out loud and didn't mean to. Slowly, he tried to open his eyes and felt the itchiness of sleep. He sighed and rested his head again. 'Just for a little while longer, then I'll finish the work.' JJ thought as he accidentally drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"JJ . . ." A voice interrupted JJ's sleep, and he opened his eyes and saw Dee standing in front of him.  
"Oh no!" JJ looked down at the work in front of him, panic overcoming him. "I'm so sorry, Dee-sempai! I couldn't finish it all!" JJ looked up at the dark haired man who shook his head slowly. JJ felt ashamed for a moment, and looked down at his hands. Dee walked over and perched on the edge of the desk, pulling out his cigarettes and then smoking one.  
"It's okay, JJ." Dee looked at the smaller man. "How late did you stay up trying to finish this all?" He asked.  
"The last time I looked at the clock, I think it was four . . .and then I rested my eyes . . ." JJ trailed off, and then looked at Dee. "You would think I could stay awake to complete one assignment, don't you?"  
"It's not your fault, JJ." Dee sighed and crushed out the cigarette. "It's my fault. I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this." JJ sat up straight in his chair. "I really don't mind, Dee-sempai. I'd do it again if I needed to . . .I like helping you." Dee smiled a bit and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, JJ." He sighed.  
"I said it was okay!" JJ tried to grin. "It's nothing. It just means you owe me, okay?" JJ tried to stand up but fell back down slightly into the chair. "Whoa, head rush." JJ smiled at Dee. The two men were quiet for a moment, and then JJ looked up at Dee. "How was Mother?" JJ asked.  
"She's doing great. I'm sure she'll be up and waddling pretty soon." Dee's eyes sparkled merrily.  
"Glad to hear it, Dee-sempai." JJ smiled at the object of his affection. JJ then started to get up again, slowly, and when he got to his feet grinned victoriously. "I'm going to go and get something to eat and be back a little later." He quickly hugged Dee and then grabbed his coat and started out of the office. "See you later, Dee-sempai!" He waved and walked out the door.  
"You really shouldn't do that to him anymore." Ryo walked into the office with coffee for both of them.  
"He doesn't mind, he said so himself." Dee took the seat where JJ had been sitting. "Plus, he got through almost a month's work in one night. I have barely any to finish for the deadline today."  
"You still should do your own work." Ryo shook his head and chestnut locks fell over his eyes. He set Dee's coffee down on the desk, and Dee grabbed it and sipped it.  
"Yeah, but if I did that, then I wouldn't have nearly enough time to chase you with." He grinned. Ryo shook his head and swatted Dee with a file folder. "I have enough time to do my work and fend you off, you should be able to do it, too."  
"Yeah," Dee smiled. "But I have to fend off JJ. And everyone knows he takes out more energy to fend off." Dee winked.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Ryo sighed and started doing some of his work. The two men were quiet for a moment, when Dee said, "It makes me wonder why he's so persistent. You'd figure with all of the times I'm mean to him, he'd go away for once."  
"Well, why don't you just drive him off for good, then?" Ryo asked distractedly. "Give him a once and for all 'no' and then see how he takes it."  
"You just don't want competition for me." Dee grinned, closing his eyes and then opening an eye open again and looking at Ryo.  
"What I want, is you to do your work." Ryo started writing.  
"Bah, you're no fun." Dee sighed and looked down at the paper JJ had been working on. He raised an eyebrow to see in the margin of the paper, JJ had doodled a little poem and a few small pictures. He rolled his eyes and started looking for the white out, when curiosity got the best of him. Looking down at the doodle, he saw one of a little man standing next to another little figure. It looked like the two were holding hands, and in between them a little heart that had a few initials doodled on it. 'JA + DL' It read. Dee rolled his eyes. 'JJ is so childish.' He shook his head and then looked at the short little poem.  
  
In my little world, His emotions I can feel, In my little world, I know them to be real. In my little world, We can be together. In my little world, I wish this were forever. Dee blinked at the poem a few times, shaking his head sadly at it. 'JJ is a weirdo.' He picked up the paper and set it in front of Ryo.  
"Tell me this isn't the work of a weirdo." Dee said. Ryo sighed and his eyes glanced over the paper. He looked up at Dee a moment.  
"That's what you get for making JJ do your work. I'd hate for you to have to turn it into the chief like that."  
"That's why I'm looking for white out." Dee started rummaging through his desk for it.  
"Oh yeah, I think we're all out. The Commissioner said he'd order some more today."  
"All out?" Dee felt an eye twitch. "You've got to be kidding me." He snatched the paper and then sunk back down in the chair in defeat. "It's not fair . . .stupid JJ."  
"Just hand it in like that," Ryo sighed. "I'm sure nobody will even notice it. You'll be fine."  
"Yeah, whatever." Dee pouted as he looked at the paper. "I could always just scribble it out with a pen." He suggested.  
"Then they wouldn't take it and you'd actually have to do the report over again." Ryo started to do his work again after taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Dee sighed and slid the paper underneath the stack in front of him. He took a deep breath and started to do the rest of his work.  
  
***  
  
"You really look rotten, JJ." Drake slid into his seat next to his partner. "What were you doing all night?" He asked.  
"Nothing much, just working on some extra stuff." JJ tried to focus of his own work in front of him. "I need to get this report done in time for the deadline today."  
"Go and splash cool water on your face." Drake suggested. "Always refreshes me."  
"I think I will." JJ stood up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet and let the cool water run through his hands before splashing it on his face. Feeling a little better refreshed; JJ dried his face off with paper towels and started walking back to his office. When he got to his desk, Dee was standing next to it holding a paper in his hand.  
"Oh, hi, Dee-sempai." JJ smiled and walked over to him.  
"Hey, JJ." Dee smiled. "I needed to ask you something." He motioned towards the paper with a finger.  
"What would that be?" JJ looked at the paper in Dee's hand.  
"What does this say?" He pointed to a word that looked like one large scribble.  
"Oh, that?" JJ took the paper in his hands and tried to look at the scribble and felt his eyes glow blurry. "It says . . ." JJ felt like his eyes were crossing. "It says . . ." JJ squinted and suddenly felt very dizzy. He stumbled a bit and then fell to the ground, Dee catching him on the way.  
"Whoa, JJ," Dee grabbed him and lowered him to the floor. "You okay?" He looked at JJ's face and saw his eyes were closed.  
"Is he dead?" Drake stood up and looked at his partner over the desk.  
"I don't think so." Dee slapped JJ's face a few times and got no response. "I think he's out cold." Dee looked up at Drake then he put his hand in front of JJ's lips and felt breath. "Yeah, he's still alive at least."  
"Must have overdone it last night." Drake sat back down, not really worried about JJ. Dee sighed and felt a pang of guilt.  
"Why don't you kiss him?" Drake asked, smiling. "It woke up Sleeping Beauty, I'm sure it'll work for Sleeping Sniper." He snickered.  
"Shut up, Drake." Dee turned his head and sent Drake a death glare.  
"Just suggesting." Drake smiled. "I'm sure he'd wake up!"  
"Come on, JJ." Dee slapped JJ's cheek a few more times. "Come on! Wake up!" He glared at JJ, who looked rather peaceful on the floor. Suddenly, the Chief decided to walk in and saw Dee kneeling next to JJ on the floor. "Alright, break it up, you two." The Chief sighed.  
"JJ passed out." Drake informed the Chief.  
"I can't wake him up." Dee scowled at JJ. The Chief looked at JJ a moment. "Well, just take him home, Laytner."  
"Wait, why do I have to take him home?" Dee scowled.  
"You're the only one done with your reports." The Chief shrugged.  
"Fine." Dee nodded and the Chief left. "It's all your fault, JJ." Dee leaned down and picked JJ up, carrying him over to a chair and flopping him in it. "Hey, Drake. Will you tell Ryo I had to bring JJ home?" He quickly grabbed JJ's coat and put it on him.  
"Sure thing Prince Charming." Drake snickered again, and Dee just muttered an insult to him.  
"Come on, JJ." Dee put his coat on and then scooped him into his arms and started to walk out of the precinct. He called a taxi and then put JJ inside and they were soon at JJ's apartment. Dee paid the taxi driver and carried JJ up his stairs to his apartment. When he got to JJ's door, he reached around in JJ's coat pocket for his keys, and found them. He quickly unlocked the door and carried JJ inside, placing him on the couch.  
"Stupid, JJ." Dee scowled as he walked back over and shut the door. He threw JJ's keys onto his counter and then walked over to the couch that he was on. "How long do you plan to be passed out?" Dee asked him even though he obviously couldn't hear him. Dee sat quietly in a chair next to JJ for a few moments, bored. Suddenly, JJ's phone rang, and Dee got up and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh, hey, Dee." It was Ryo.  
"Hey Ryo." Dee smiled.  
"I'm proud of you for taking JJ home like that."  
"I guess I owe him after he pretty much finished up my work, huh?" Dee smiled. "Do I have to stay with him?" He asked.  
"Absolutely." Ryo was firm. "Think of it as a day off from work. Make sure to take care of JJ, okay?"  
"What are you going to do all day?" Dee asked.  
"Well, I'll probably just work with Drake since we both are missing partners. Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Yeah, bye." Dee was discouraged as he hung up the phone.  
"Where am I?" JJ's voice asked. Dee walked over to JJ and stood next to him. "It's about time you finally woke up." He held his hands on his hips. "I was starting to think you went into a coma."  
"How did I end up here?" JJ sat up a little bit.  
"You passed out at work, and the Chief decided to send me to bring you home."  
"Oh, you're going to take care of me, Dee-sempai?" JJ's eyes were hearts.  
"Unfortunately." Dee's expression was a half smile. "It is kind of my fault since you stayed up doing my work last night."  
"Yeah," JJ looked at his hands. "Plus, you owe me one." JJ winked.  
"Yeah," Dee smiled. "Where do you keep your thermometer?" He asked.  
"Bathroom cabinet." JJ answered automatically. Dee nodded and disappeared into JJ's bathroom and returned with the thermometer, and then walked over and perched on the edge of the couch.  
"Open up." He commanded, and JJ opened his mouth and Dee slid the thermometer under his tongue. The two waited a minute, and then the thermometer beeped and Dee took it out of JJ's mouth and scowled at the reading. "Says you have a fever of 101.7." JJ nodded slowly.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to nurse you back to health, then?" He stood up and set the thermometer on the coffee table in front of the couch. He disappeared into the bathroom again and came back out with Tylenol and then handed it to JJ. He then went into the kitchen and filled up a glass of water and brought it back out to JJ. "Take those, and drink this." He handed him the glass and JJ obliged, drinking the water after taking the small pills.  
"I'm probably just overtired." JJ leaned back on the couch and closed his tired eyes. "I did stay up late working on all of those files for you."  
  
"And doodling as well." Dee rolled his eyes.  
"Doodling?" JJ's eyes opened and looked at Dee, confused.  
"You doodled a bit on one of the files." He shook his head. "Incriminating things, if you ask me."  
"Incriminating?" JJ asked.  
"Never mind." Dee waved his hand to drop the subject. "Not like it matters, I handed them in anyway."  
"You don't feel bad that I did your work for you, Dee-sempai?" JJ asked.  
"No, usually I can get Ryo to do it, but this time I happened upon good old, JJ." He grinned and punched JJ in the arm playfully.  
"Yeah, what would you do without me to always bail you out of those situations?" JJ asked.  
"What do you mean?" Dee looked at him.  
"Ever since the academy I always had to do my work and yours."  
"That's your fault for being my partner on assignments." Dee grinned, his green eyes sparkling playfully.  
"I don't even know why I do it anymore." JJ ran a hand through his lavender hair. "I see that whatever I do just makes you hate me more."  
"I don't hate you, JJ." Dee raised an eyebrow. "The way you hound me just makes me want to never be around you, that's all."  
"Whatever." JJ sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting Dee to see the hurt in his expression.  
"Don't whatever me, JJ." Dee scowled. "Just say what you want to say and be done with it. Don't just skulk around it." JJ opened his blue eyes and stared at Dee a moment, his mind spinning with things he'd like to say to him.  
"No matter how you hurt me, Dee-sempai . . ." JJ started to say. "I don't think I could ever love you less." Dee's expression looked blank for a moment, feeling the sincerity of JJ's words. He was quiet for a moment, as JJ watched him intently, wondering what he would do next.  
"I appreciate that, JJ." Dee finally said. "But I can't love you like you love me."  
"Why not?" JJ was getting loud. "I was here first, way before he ever showed up! I've broken my back for you, I've done everything thing I could for you . . .Dee, " JJ felt tears well up in his eyes. "I'd even die for you." Dee looked at JJ a moment, awestruck with what he had just been told. Normally JJ wouldn't be so emotional . . .normally JJ wouldn't be like that. It was probably the fever clouding his mind.  
"JJ, you're sick. Don't get yourself all worked up."  
"Sick because of you!" JJ felt himself shake. "I don't know what more I can do to help you understand how much I utterly and truly love you!" Dee was at a loss of words. Never before had anyone been so passionate towards him. He had to admit that he liked the feeling, but he was in love with Ryo, and Ryo alone.  
"JJ, don't put me in this position." Dee said quietly.  
"I wonder sometimes if you're blind, Dee!" JJ felt tears trickle down his cheeks. "I wonder that even if Ryo wasn't around if I'd still be this miserable."  
"Please, JJ, stop." Dee really didn't like hearing him say all these things.  
"Sometimes I think you're incapable of love, Dee!" JJ yelled, his face red from tears and frustration. He suddenly felt his head reel as the last words slipped out of his mouth beyond his control. Now he had done it.  
  
"Incapable of love?" Dee's expression turned angry. "Why, because I was orphaned? Because I didn't grow up in the 'perfect American family'?"  
"I didn't mean it like that." JJ whispered.  
"Then how did you mean it, JJ?" Dee roared, his face turning ugly with anger. JJ didn't respond, but looking into Dee's face sent him over the edge. "I can't do this anymore, Dee!" JJ broke down into sobs, turning his face away from Dee. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I really do love you." Dee's expression softened a little and he took a few deep breaths.  
"You should rest, JJ." Dee stood up and walked into JJ's room retrieving a blanket and spreading it over him. Dee started out the door, and JJ got up and looked at him through bloodshot eyes.  
"So you're just going to walk out on me, too?" JJ stood in front of him, hands clenched, quivering.  
"JJ . . ." Dee started.  
"Go ahead! Just leave me here all by myself! I don't care anymore . . .I . . .I . . ." JJ started to stumble a bit more.  
"JJ!" Dee called as he rushed to catch him before he hit the floor. Dee shook his head as he picked JJ up and brought him back over to the couch and spread the blanket over him. Dee pulled a chair up and set it down next to the couch and felt JJ's forehead. He was still burning up, and so he got a wet washcloth and placed it on his forehead, gently brushing lavender bangs out of the way as he set the washcloth on his forehead.  
"You're such a drama queen sometimes," Dee sighed and shook his head. "I guess I'm used to you like that, but I would think that the drama might get exhausting after a while." Dee closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I think that you're right about some things, JJ. Maybe I am incapable of love, and that's why Ryo doesn't want me. He just thinks I'm after him for sex." He sighed and shook his head. "I guess I can understand your frustration, JJ." Dee opened his eyes and looked at the passed out man. "But this isn't the way to get my heart." Dee turned the washcloth over. "How about we make a deal, JJ." He said. "If Ryo and I don't work out, you'll be first on my list. How about that?" Dee watched JJ for a moment longer, and then just sighed. "Don't waste your time on me, JJ." Dee whispered, running his hand through his short black hair. "I'm not worth your love."  
  
[Author's Note: My first FAKE Fic, and my first One-shot. I hope you all liked it, feel free to comment and such! ^_^ Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE or any of the characters, Sanami Matoh-sama does. The only profit I derive from this is my own personal amusement, and perhaps the amusement of others. So there! Now you can't sue me! :-p] 


End file.
